


Keeping Quiet

by quartetship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco had a reputation for being quiet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small word doodle to get my writing fingers warm again, and is also only slightly nsfw, but it never hurts to warn. Enjoy a small piece for the prompt ‘Keep It Quiet’ from the world of ‘Swim Trunks’ Jean and Marco, set sometime during the timeline of the most recent update to that series. (Originally posted on tumblr, some months ago!)

Marco had a reputation for being quiet.

In the classroom, some teachers hardly noticed he existed. His was not a voice you would expect to hear raised in the hallways, or shouting across lunch tables for a friend’s attention. People constantly teased him about fading into the background, barely standing out from the wall paper, as near silent as he was.

However, in private, Marco found that he had a very different problem.

Jean noticed him. Jean always heard him, no matter how low of a whisper he spoke in. And Jean made him feel special, feel like he stood out from the crowd of people in their sprawling, county high school.

Jean also made it very difficult for Marco to be quiet, sometimes.

It's not that they had to keep things secret anymore, exactly. Their parents knew, most of the school knew, and they were about as open and out as any two people could hope to be in a rural little town like theirs. It was just that certain things weren't meant to be shared, especially with any of the people that might be in range to hear them.

Things like the hiss that slipped from Marco as Jean’s fingernails dug neat, red rows down his back. The whimpers and whines that they traded as they found friction against each other’s hips, clawing at clothing as they settled together on Marco’s mess of a bed. And the satisfied groan that Jean couldn't bite back as he watched Marco, sinking down onto his cock with a breathless chorus of swears. Those were the sounds that could get them into trouble, if they were overheard. They might have both been eighteen, but being a legal adult wouldn't make it any easier to have one of their parents walk in to Marco riding Jean brainless in his bedroom, in the house he still shared with them.

So they did their best to keep quiet.

Locking his fingers with Jean’s, Marco took a moment to allow his body to adjust, to revel in the familiar feeling of being full of Jean before setting to a rhythm of movement that left them both gasping. They didn't have long, but as frenzied as they both were, they wouldn't need much time. Head thrown back on a sigh, Marco quietly murmured Jean’s name, circling his hips in a word plea for _more, harder, faster,_ pulling one hand back to his mouth to bite down on his fingers when Jean obliged.

A moment later, even his fingers weren't enough, and Marco whimpered noisily around them, body tensing as he came hard across Jean’s stomach, Jean following after him with a muffled moan. Before letting himself collapse against his boyfriend, Marco snatched a shirt from the floor for a haphazard spot-cleaning of Jean’s stomach and chest, and a blanket from beside them to wrap both of them in. A snorting laugh a moment later broke the peaceful silence between them, as Jean tickled Marco’s ribs in retaliation for pinning him firmly to the bed. They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing, always careful to listen for the sound of doors opening elsewhere in the house, so that they weren't caught as they were, naked and sated and wrapped happily in each others’ arms.

Sometimes Jean made it very difficult for Marco to be quiet. But if the trade off was the way he made Marco feel when he was holding back those blissful little sounds, it seemed like a fair exchange. Marco would keep muffling himself, as long as Jean kept making it necessary.


End file.
